


The First Time

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That unimaginative title says it all. </p><p>Way back when I asked for prompts for Sunday porn. The two most popular were first time and rimming. This fic resulted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Warm, bare skin, John was surrounded by it. His mouth pressed to Rodney's, John slid his hand down Rodney's back, Rodney's nice broad back. He hadn't expected Rodney's bulk to be such a turn-on, but it was, the way it surrounded him, the way he could hold on to it and press himself against it, against Rodney, who just pulled him closer and kissed him more deeply.

They'd heard about the change in regs two days earlier. John had always figured they'd pounce on one another as soon as they heard, but they hadn't. They'd just kind of stared--Rodney's mouth had kept opening and closing-- John only half paying attention as Caldwell briefed the Atlantis staff. When the meeting ended John had asked for two days off, a weekend, for himself and Rodney. It meant more waiting, but it had been worth it.

Rodney slid his thigh between John's. So very worth it.

Rodney sucked rhythmically on the side of his neck and John arched against him. It wasn't enough, wasn't anywhere near enough. "Fuck me." He hadn't planned on saying it, not yet, had figured they'd work up to it. But he wanted it so damn much. Sliding both hands down to Rodney's ass, he cupped it in his palms and lifted his hips. "Rodney."

"Yes," Rodney answered, kissing him without control or finesse and it was so damn good. "Yes." Another kiss and Rodney drew away, sitting back on his knees. "Here, turn over."

Sitting up, John wrapped a hand around Rodney's neck and drew him into a kiss. "I want to see you," he whispered. He didn't want to be facing away the first time Rodney entered him. He wanted to see it all.

"You will. We just have to get you ready first. Lack of lubrication and all that." Rodney waved his hand in his standard explaining things wave, which should have been odd in bed, but wasn't.

"Okay." John kissed him again before turning onto his hands and knees.

"Oh, wow." Rodney put a hand on his shoulder and slid it slowly down John's back to his ass. "The way you look." Rodney traced John's crack with his thumb. Then both hands were on him, spreading him, exposing him. "I've never done this before, so if I get it wrong, you'll have to tell me."

John nodded. "Yeah, okay." He seriously doubted Rodney was going to get it wrong. Holding his breath he waited for Rodney's fingers. Only what touched him wasn't a finger. It was soft and wet. Rodney was... Moaning, John clutched the pillow in front of him, resting his forehead on it, pushing his ass higher into the air, offering more of himself to Rodney.

Rodney traced the edge of his opening with his tongue, circling again and again. It took all of John's self-control to keep still, to not thrust his hips back. No one had ever done this for him. He'd thought about it, imagined it, never asked for it. He should have known it would be Rodney who would turn him over, hold him open, expose him and touch him in the most intimate way John could imagine.

He cried out when Rodney breached him, when he stopped circling and pushed his tongue inside. For a moment he tensed, fearing Rodney might think he'd done something wrong and stop. But Rodney didn't stop. He just kept pushing, in and out, back and forth, circling, then pushing, while John clutched the pillow and tried to hold himself together.

When Rodney thrust so deep that his teeth pressed into John's skin, John shuddered. "Sorry," Rodney whispered, patting John's ass with his hand.

"No." John hoped Rodney understood that he was protesting the apology.

Maybe he didn't, maybe he did, either way, he reached past John for the lube John had set out on the nightstand. John turned over, sitting on one hip and reaching for Rodney.

"Was that?" Rodney asked.

"Yes," John said fiercely, kissing him hungrily. "Yes. Where did you?" John had been sure that Rodney's experience with men was pretty much non-existent.

"I did some reading after…"

After the first time, the time they'd almost done this, when one kiss had led to another and another, until they were tangled together on Rodney's bed. Until John had pulled away, because as much as he wanted Rodney, he wasn't willing to risk Atlantis, risk losing everything and everyone he cared about, including Rodney. Rodney had agreed, reluctantly, then thrown himself into a relationship with Katie Brown that had made John hurt every time he looked at her. But it hadn't lasted, and Rodney had done some reading… "What kind of reading?"

"Some manuals, some erotica."

"Erotica?" John asked, leaning in to kiss the side of Rodney's neck. Rodney had gotten books. He'd done research. It was such a Rodney thing to do that it shouldn't have warmed John all the way through, but it did. "Not porn."

"Depends, um, on your…" Finding a sensitive spot, John sucked softly. "Oh, God, your definition."

"If people were fucking, it was porn," John said, his mouth still against Rodney's skin.

Rodney laughed a little. "Simpleton."

"Tell me about it. Tell me about what you read."

"Now?"

"Yes." He lightly nipped the skin he'd just been sucking.

"The Joy of Gay Sex has illustrations."

"It does?" John asked, sliding a hand up Rodney's chest, brushing his fingers over a nipple.

"I would look at them and imagine what we would look like doing those things. What it would feel like."

John was so hard he was convinced there wasn't any blood left anywhere else in his body, yet Rodney's words still made him throb. "Then what?" He captured Rodney's ear lobe with his lips and sucked with a soft rhythm.

"I… I… I jerked off. Thinking about you. Imagining you."

John dropped his hand from Rodney's chest to his lap, wrapping his fingers around Rodney's cock. He still hadn't touched Rodney like this and the feel of it in his hand, thick and hard, distracted him for a moment.

Grabbing his wrist, Rodney tried to pull John's hand away. "I'll come. I won't be able to…"

"We have two days. I've got coffee and food. Trust me, you're not leaving this room until I'm so well-fucked I can't walk."

With a groan, Rodney buried his face in John's shoulder. John gave him a long slow stroke. He'd wanted to offer himself up, wanted Rodney to plunder him, but right now he wanted to take Rodney apart and put him back together again, one piece at a time, until he was John's lover. Sliding one arm around Rodney's waist, John rubbed his back. "Tell me what you imagined doing, what you imagined us doing."

"Everything," Rodney breathed, his breath leaving a trail of warmth across John's skin. "Almost. Not the kinky stuff, like water sports, but everything else."

"Rimming," John suggested, dragging his fingers up Rodney's length.

"Knew you'd like it," Rodney said smugly.

"I loved it."

"I'll do it to you again."

Rubbing the head of Rodney's cock with his thumb, John whispered, "I know you will. What else?"

"Blowing you. I wondered what you'd taste like, how it would feel, what your cock would look like, what it would be like to touch it."

John rewarded him with another stroke.

"I imagined you coming, the sounds you'd make, the way you'd look. I thought about fucking you, standing up, lying down, bent over my lab bench, Elizabeth's desk."

"Elizabeth's desk?"

"You're the one who asked. If you're going to criticize--"

John silenced him with another stroke. "I'm not criticizing."

"You fucked me there, too."

"Yeah?" John started to stroke steadily.

"You just bent me over and pushed yourself inside me. It was hot."

"No lube?"

"It was a fantasy, and you had some in your vest pocket."

John chuckled. "Of course I did." Turning his head, Rodney kissed the side of John's neck. Rodney was resting the bulk of his weight on John, and the urge to lay back, spread his legs, and let Rodney have him was almost overwhelming. "What else did I do?" he whispered.

"You blew me. The thought of that insanely curvy mouth of yours on my cock would make me come so damn hard."

"Was I on my knees?"

Rodney made a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a whimper. "Sometimes." Lifting his hand, he brushed it through John's hair. "Sometimes."

John drew back until he found Rodney's mouth with his. Cupping the back of Rodney's neck in his hand, he kissed him recklessly, wildly. They'd waited so damn long, and now he had Rodney in his bed, in his arms, Rodney's cock in his hand. He stroked a little faster, a little firmer.

Rodney tore his mouth from John's. "I fucked myself, with my fingers. I fucked myself and pretended it was you."

There weren't words for what that image did to him. He pulled Rodney down onto the bed with him, still stroking, and climbed on top of him, leaving enough room for his hand. Then he took Rodney's mouth with his, kissing him like he could find salvation in Rodney's mouth, his hand moving steadily over Rodney's cock.

Rodney's cock pulsed when he came, leaving fluid all over them both. John watched and listened, drinking in the sights and sounds of Rodney's pleasure.

When it was over Rodney reached for him, pulling John into a hug. He was still aroused but he felt wrung out, drained, like he was the one who had come. Rodney was solid warmth beneath him, his arms strong where they circled John's shoulders. His cock was so hard it could probably drill a hole in something, yet all he wanted was to let Rodney's heat rise up into him.

But there was something slick beneath his cock, sweat, come, John didn't know which, didn't care. He pressed his hips forward. "I thought about making love to you," he whispered, not sure where the words coming from, except it was exactly what he'd imagined, and Rodney shouldn't be the only one to confess. "I imagined touching you everywhere, again and again, with my hands and my mouth, finding places no one else ever had. I wanted to make you feel good, better than good, wanted to make it worth the wait."

"It is. You are. You are." Rodney started moving his hands, smooth strokes, his hands reaching down to John's ass, sliding up John's sides.

The tiny motions of John's hips grew slowly larger. "I thought about you inside me, all the time." Years of imagining and wanting, John thought he might just explode with it.

Rodney raised his fingers to his lips, but before he could slide them inside, John closed his mouth around them, sucking. Rodney pushed them in and out, skin sliding over his tongue. John wanted to suck--Rodney's cock, Rodney's fingers, it didn't matter. He'd suck Rodney's whole damn body if he could.

But Rodney pulled his fingers free and pressed them to John's opening. John's hips bucked as he pushed back against them, forcing the tip of Rodney's finger inside. The angle was terrible and he couldn't get any more into him, but it didn't matter because they could do this now, whenever they wanted, every night. John could ask Rodney to fuck him every damn night if he wanted to and he was going to. He was going to.

His hips were moving faster now, beyond his control.

Rodney rolled him onto his back, pushing his finger all the way inside and covering John's mouth with his own.

John arched against Rodney's bulk, sucking on Rodney's tongue, as the pleasure rolled through him, as his cock spurted wildly.

His orgasm left him boneless. Rodney was still half on top of him, his finger still in John's ass. John wrapped his arms around Rodney's shoulders.

"For the record," Rodney said, his voice muffled by John's neck, his breath warm on John's skin, "that was incredible."

"It was, wasn't it?" John could feel himself starting to smile. "And just think that was only the first time."

"With practice you may kill me," Rodney muttered, but he didn't sound terribly distressed by the idea.

"You realize you still have a finger in my ass."

Rodney wiggled it a little. "I know."

"Just checking."

"I'm going to do something with it later."

"Okay," John said, happy to leave it where it was.

"You got food."

"You're not eating while fingering me."

"You say that now," Rodney said, kissing John's jaw.

John closed his eyes against the image of Rodney with a power bar in one hand while fingering John with the other. He wasn't giving in.

Then Rodney kissed him.

"I'm eating too."

Rodney laughed, his laughter rumbling through his chest and into John, and John decided he was going to find out who was responsible for getting the regs changed and send them a thank you. Maybe flowers. Or a cake.

Rodney wiggled his finger. Definitely a cake.


End file.
